wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dzieci kapitana Granta/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Propozycja lady Glenarvan. Podczas opowiadania lady Helena nie wspomniała ani o obawach swego męża, wyrażonych w liście jego, pisanym z Londynu, ani też o przypuszczalnej niewoli kapitana Granta u Indjan Ameryki Południowej. Bo i nacóż było zasmucać biedne dzieci obrazem okropności położenia ich ojca? Dlaczego niszczyć lub umniejszać nadzieje, rodzące się w ich duszy? W każdym razie nicby to ani pomóc, ani odmienić nie mogło. Lady Helena wolała zatem przemilczeć wszystkie niemiłe okoliczności, a odpowiedziawszy na zapytania miss Grant, zkolei rozpytywać ją poczęła o szczegóły jej życia i o stanowisko w tym świecie, w którym zdawała się być jedyną opiekunką swego braciszka. Wzruszające a szczere opowiadanie dziewczęcia zwiększyło tylko sympatję, jaką od pierwszej chwili uczuła dla niej lady Glenarvan. Miss Mary i Robert Grant byli jedynemi dziećmi kapitana. Harry Grant utracił żonę, która umarła przy wydaniu na świat Roberta, a wyjeżdżając na długie i dalekie podróże, dzieci swe powierzał opiece poczciwej staruszki, swej krewnej. Kapitan Grant był odważnym marynarzem, znał wybornie swe rzemiosło, był zarówno dobrym żeglarzem, jak i kupcem — to jest posiadał dwa przymioty nieodzownie potrzebne w marynarce handlowej. Mieszkał wraz z dziećmi swemi w mieście Dundee, w hrabstwie Perth w Szkocji, i stamtąd też pochodził. Ojciec jego był pastorem; dał mu wykształcenie wszechstronne w tem przekonaniu, że ono każdemu, nawet marynarzowi, przydać się może. Kapitan Harry prowadził i na swoją rękę niewielkie interesy handlowe, które mu się dość powodziły, tak, że w kilka lat po urodzeniu się Roberta zebrał już był maleńką fortunę. Wtedy to w umyśle jego zrodziła się myśl, która imię jego rozsławiła w całej Szkocji. Jak Glenarvanowie oraz kilka innych znakomitych rodzin, tak Grant nie przylgnął sercem do zaborczej Anglji. Według jego przekonań i pojęć interesy jego kraju nie mogły się pogodzić z interesami i widokami Anglosasów; dla nadania tym interesom rozwoju bardziej samoistnego, postanowił założyć wielką osadę szkocką na jednym z lądów Oceanji. Czy marzył on o takiej niezawisłości, jakiej przykład dały Stany Zjednoczone, jaką kiedyś zdobędą dla siebie Indje i Australja? Być może. Być może nawet, że nie wahał się wygłaszać swych nadziei. Łatwo więc zrozumieć, że rząd odmawiał swej pomocy w owych projektach kolonizacyjnych, a nawet stawiał mu trudności, które w każdym innym kraju byłyby zniechęciły umysł najbardziej nawet przedsiębiorczy. Lecz Harry nie tak łatwo dawał się zniechęcić: odwołał się do patrjotyzmu swych rodaków, poświęcił cały swój majątek, zbudował okręt, a dobrawszy sobie ludzi pewnych i powierzywszy dzieci swoje opiece zacnej staruszki krewnej, puścił się na zwiedzenie wielkich wysp Oceanu Spokojnego. Było to w roku 1861. Przez rok cały, to jest aż do 1862, miano o nim ciągle wiadomości; lecz od wyjazdu jego z Callao w czerwcu nie słyszano już więcej o statku Britannia, a Gazeta Morska nic nie donosiła o losie kapitana. W tym właśnie czasie umarła stara krewniaczka Granta, a dzieci pozostały bez opieki. Marja Grant miała wtedy lat czternaście; mężnego umysłu dziewczynka nie ulękła się nowego, acz nader krytycznego położenia i poświęciła się całkowicie swemu braciszkowi, który podówczas był jeszcze dziecięciem. Potrzeba go było wychowywać i uczyć. Biedna dziewczynka pracowała po dniach i nocach, wszystkiego sobie odmawiała, żyła jak najoszczędniej, i przy tak roztropnem a wytrwałem postępowaniu, zdołała godnie odpowiedzieć przyjętym na się obowiązkom matki. Dzieci mieszkały w Dundee, znosząc szlachetną nędzę z nadzwyczajną siłą i wytrwałością. Marja myślała tylko o swym bracie; przyszłość jego stała się marzeniem jej życia. Miała głębokie przekonanie, że okręt Britannia na zawsze już był stracony, i że ojciec nie żyje; łatwo więc zgadnąć, z jakiem wzruszeniem przeczytała wypadkowo w Timesie wezwanie lorda Glenarvana, które natchnęło ją nagle otuchą. Nie było się co namyślać. Zdecydowała się stanowczo pojechać, choćby poto tylko, aby się dowiedzieć, że zwłoki kapitana Granta i szczątki rozbitego okrętu znaleziono gdzieś daleko na bezludnem wybrzeżu. W każdym razie było to jeszcze lepsze, aniżeli owa wieczna niepewność i niepokój. Myślą swą podzieliła się z bratem i tego samego dnia, wsiadłszy na pociąg, dojechali do Perth, a stamtąd przed wieczorem stanęli w Malcolm-Castle, gdzie po tylu przebytych cierpieniach w duszy jej zabłysnął słaby promyczek nadziei. Wszystkie te szczegóły Marja z całą naiwnością i prostotą opowiadała lady Helenie, która do głębi serca wzruszona, cisnęła do swojej piersi niewinne główki dzieci kapitana Granta, oblewając je łzami serdecznego współczucia. Robert, jakby po raz pierwszy słyszał całą tę historję, z niezmiernem zajęciem chwytał wyrazy opowiadania swej siostry. Tymczasem zmrok zapadł; lady Helena, wiedząc, jak dzieci utrudzone są podróżą, prosiła je, aby udały się na spoczynek. Odprowadzone do przeznaczonego im pokoju, usnęły wkrótce, marząc o lepszej dla siebie przyszłości. Po ich odejściu, lady Helena kazała poprosić do siebie majora i opowiedziała mu wszystko. — Zuch dziewczyna z tej Marji Grant — rzekł Mac-Nabbs, wysłuchawszy opowiadania kuzynki. — Daj Boże, aby mężowi mojemu powiodły się jego starania — powiedziała lady Helena — bo inaczej, położenie tych dwojga dzieci byłoby okropne. — Zamiary mojego dostojnego kuzyna powiodą się — odrzekł Mac-Nabbs — powiodą się pewno, chybaby lordowie admiralicji mieli serca twardsze od kamienia portlandzkiego. Pomimo takiego zapewnienia, lady Helena spędziła noc bardzo niespokojnie i nie mogła usnąć ani na chwilę. Nazajutrz, ledwie świtać poczęło, Marja Grant i brat jej, Robert, przechadzali się już po wielkim dziedzińcu zamkowym, gdy nagle słyszeć się dał turkot nadjeżdżającego powozu. Lord Glenarvan wracał śpiesznie do Mancolm-Castle, a w parę minut potem lady Helena wybiegła na spotkanie męża; za nią zaś podążał major. Lord Edward zdawał się smutny, zawiedziony, gniewny; żonę uścisnął w milczeniu. — I cóż, drogi Edwardzie! — zawołała lady Helena. — Ha! kochana Heleno — odrzekł lord Glenarvan — ci ludzie są bez serca. — Odmówili... — Tak jest, odmówili mi okrętu! Mówili wciąż o miljonach, straconych napróżno przy poszukiwaniach Franklina! Utrzymywali, że dokument, przeze mnie przedstawiony, jest niejasny, niewyraźny; powiedzieli, że ci nieszczęśliwi zaginęli już przeszło od dwu lat i że niepodobna przeszukiwać całej Patagonji dla wynalezienia trzech ludzi — trzech Szkotów! — że poszukiwanie to będzie nadaremne i niebezpieczne, bo może kosztować więcej ludzi, aniżeli ocalić można. Słowem, przytoczyli wszystkie najbezzasadniejsze powody, jakie tylko dać mogą ludzie, chcący odmówić. Nie zapomnieli widać o zamiarach kapitana, i biedny Grant jest już, jak się zdaje, na zawsze stracony! — Mój ojciec! mój nieszczęśliwy ojciec! — krzyknęła Marja Grant, padając do nóg lorda Glenarvan. — Twój ojciec! Jakto miss? — zapytał lord zdziwiony. — Tak, Edwardzie, to jest miss Marja i jej brat Robert, dwoje dzieci kapitana Granta, które wyrok admiralicji skazuje na wieczne sieroctwo. — Ah! miss — rzekł lord Glenarvan, podnosząc dziewczę — gdybym był wiedział o twojej tu obecności... Nie dokończył swej myśli! Przykre, łkaniami tylko przerywane milczenie panowało przez chwilę. Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać, ani lord Glenarvan, ani lady Helena, ani major, ani tem bardziej nikt ze służby zamkowej, otaczającej w milczeniu swego pana; lecz z postawy i rysów całego tego zgromadzenia Szkotów widać było, że protestowali w duszy przeciw postąpieniu rządu angielskiego. Po dość długiej przerwie, major, zwracając się do lorda Glenarvana, rzekł: — Więc już żadnej niema nadziei? — Żadnej. — No, to ja — zawołał mały Robert — ja pójdę jeszcze do tych ludzi, zajrzę im w oczy, a zobaczymy... Robert nie dokończył pomyślanej groźby, bo go siostra powstrzymała — ale zaciśnięta pięść dowodziła niebardzo pokojowego usposobienia chłopca. — Nie, Robercie, nie — rzekła Marja Grant — podziękujmy tym zacnym i szlachetnym ludziom za wszystko, co dla nas uczynili, przechowajmy w sercach wieczną dla nich wdzięczność i oddalmy się stąd oboje. — Marjo! — zawołała lady Helena, — Dokąd chcesz iść miss? — zapytał lord Glenarvan. — Pójdę rzucić się do nóg królowej — odpowiedziało dziewczę — a zobaczymy, czy zdoła pozostać głuchą na prośby dwojga dzieci, żebrzących o ocalenie życia ich ojca. Lord Glenarvan potrząsnął głową; nie żeby miał wątpić o sercu swej najdostojniejszej monarchini, ale dlatego, że pewnym był, iż nie dopuszczą do niej biednej dziewczyny. Suplikanci rzadko docierają do stopni tronu, i zdaje się, że Anglicy na kracie pałacu królewskiego umieścili ten sam napis, jaki kłaść zwykli na kole sterowem każdego ze swych okrętów: „Passengers are requested not to speak to the man at the wheel”. (Podróżni proszeni są, aby nie rozmawiali ze sternikiem.) Lady Helena zrozumiała myśl swego męża; wiedziała dobrze, iż daremne byłyby zabiegi biednej dziewczyny. Myślą przewidywała smutną, okropną przyszłość tych dwojga dzieci — i nagle powzięła zamiar wielki, szlachetny. — Marjo Grant — zawołała — powstrzymaj się, dziecię moje, i wysłuchaj, co ci chcę powiedzieć. Marja, trzymając brata za rękę, gotowa była już odejść, ale na te słowa zatrzymała się jeszcze. Wtedy lady Helena, mając oczy łez pełne, lecz rysy twarzy ożywione, przystąpiła do swego męża i głosem qystym, śmiałym rzekła: — Edwardzie! Gdy kapitan Grant pisał ten list i rzucał go w morze, powierzał los swój Bogu. Bóg nam go oddał, nam! i zgodzisz się na to, że nas chciał obrać za narzędzie ocalenia tych nieszczęśliwych. — Nie rozumiem cię, lady Heleno — rzekł lord Glenarvan. W całem zgromadzeniu panowało głębokie, uroczyste milczenie. — Chcę powiedzieć — odparła lady Helena — że dobrze byłoby, gdybyśmy pierwsze chwile naszego małżeństwa dobrym oznaczyli uczynkiem. Drogi mężu, dla zrobienia mi przyjemności projektowałeś wycieczkę na naszym jachcie! Lecz czyż może być większa i prawdziwsza przyjemność, jak ocalić nieszczęśliwych, przez kraj swój opuszczonych? — Heleno! — zawołał lord Glenarvan. — Ty mnie rozumiesz, Edwardzie; nasz Duncan jest wybornym i dobrze zbudowanym statkiem. Może śmiało puścić się na morza południowe! Może świat objechać dokoła i objedzie w razie potrzeby! Jedźmy Edwardzie! Płyńmy szukać kapitana Granta! W odpowiedzi na te śmiałe wyrazy, lord Glenarvan wyciągnął rękę do młodej małżonki, z uśmiechem radości przycisnął ją do serca, a Marja i Robert pocałunkami okrywali jej ręce. Podczas tej niemej, wzruszającej sceny, słudzy zamkowi wzruszeni do żywego, jednym, zgodnym zawołali głosem: — Wiwat! Niech żyje nasza pani! Wiwat! Po trzykroć wiwat! Na cześć lorda i lady Glenarvan!